fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Introduction to Misfits (Fantendo - Misfits)
Introduction to Misfits is 'Episode 0.5' of Misfits, this episode is made to be the introduction to the team and what they are up against. Synopsis Melissa talks about Misfits. Transcript Melissa is sitting at the end of a desk with a pile of papers, humming a song. She looks upward and smiles. :Melissa: Oh, you must be the viewers! She akwardly stands up and does a fake smile, she stops smiling and looks back at the camera :Melissa: Okay, this isn't working. :Cameraman: Just smile, I barely get payed to do this shit! Melissa groans and pulls out a tazer, shooting the Cameraman and he drops, the camera sliding across the ground. Melissa picks it up and focuses in on her face, smiling. :Melissa: Much better, anyways, welcome to Misfits blah blah blah, something about telling nobody about this ever, other things, blah blah blah. Now lets meet a cute dog! She unlocks a closet door and a brown blur flies out, attacking the camera. Its face focuses onto the camera and it begins to lick the camera, leaving slobber marks. :Melissa: Woah boy, calm down! We still need to introduce ourselves. I am Melissa, and this is Firball She points to Firball as the thing bolts across the room, slamming into a chair and flipping it over. :Melissa: And here is Aran, our newest member! Firball slams into the closet once again and a cardboard cut-out of Aran Leverletto pops out, it then falls over and Firball pushes it back into the closet :Melissa: Heh, we don't exactly.. know him yet. I'm going to meet him soon, hopefully he takes this news well. If you haven't heard of Aran, he is kinda a big deal now. He stopped an invasion on Earth just a few weeks ago. :???: Hello, Melissa? Are you in there? :Melissa: Oh, uh.. yeah! We are just figuring out what to explain next! :???: Okay, have fun!, I guess. :Melissa: Anyways, that was the mastermind of our operation, I don't know her first name, but we call her Mrs. Crassus, she insists on us calling her that. Anyways, I was told I have to give you a quick debriefing on our enemies. A television behind Melissa flickers on and a distorted picture pops up, followed by a deep laugh :Four: Like me? :Melissa: Shit. ---- :Melissa: And here one of the villains is, making an unexpected appearance. :Four: And the best villain of them all. Melissa pulls out a revolver and shoots the television screen, shattering it. The television then falls to the ground. :Melissa: Anyways, that was Four, a former troop of The Threat, we also have people such as 'common' criminals who actually have.. powers. And the team who is trying to capture little, adorable Firball. She snuggles up against Firball on a couch. :Melissa: We also have new ones, such as this dude named Torment, he looks like Aran but a bit more cyborg. We've also been looking at a few other people, but we don't have enough info to dispose of them.. She stares off into space for awhile, but then Firball nudges her, bringing her back into reality :Melissa: Oh! I almost forgot to tell you about my powers. I have the ability to manipulate dust-like particles, most of my body is made of them, too! Her hand explodes into dust and reforms into a sword, which she uses to chop the table in half :Melissa: And Firball has superspeed and even more super jumping. Firball leaps out a window and dissapears :Melissa: Yup, thats Firball. Now I know I must cut this episode short, but I'm pretty sure Four just sent some of his minions out towards our base. She sets the camera down on the table as there is a commotion outside, and two red-and-gold robots go flying out through the window, Firball slamming one into the wall while Melissa forms her hand into a shotgun, she fires at the two robots and they explode, she walks up to the camera and moves the hair out of her eyes. :Melissa: There you go, welcome to Misfits. ::::::::::::::: THE END Category:Episodes